1. Field
The present invention relates to a motor drive device that may control a motor for driving a wheel in an electric vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electric vehicle, for efficiently driving a motor, control is performed based on the position of magnetic poles of a motor rotor, using an angle sensor which may be configured to sense an angle of the motor rotor. As this control, for example, field oriented control or vector control is used (Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).